


It's A Dirty Job

by JohnAmendAll



Category: Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7670200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnAmendAll/pseuds/JohnAmendAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>... but someone's got to do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's A Dirty Job

**Author's Note:**

> From a 'Domestic pairings' meme; prompt was "Rani Chandra / Clyde Langer - Cleaning the loo"

"I think that's the last of it," Rani said. She straightened up, a sludge-covered gardening trowel in her hand. "Got the bucket?" 

Clyde reached behind him and grabbed the bucket. "Here." 

"Thanks." Rani held the trowel over the bucket, shook it, then grimaced and scraped its contents into the bucket with her gloved hands. "Eurgh." 

"Learned your lesson?" Clyde asked. 

"Definitely." Rani renewed her attack on the porcelain, this time with a brush. "I'm never going to mistake alien dehydrated rations for caustic soda again. What sort of alien would eat this stuff, anyway?" 

"Got to be a starving one." Clyde knelt beside her, bringing his own scrubbing brush into play. "I thought 'evil-smelling' was just an expression before you tried to flush those rations." 

"We've probably got used to it by now." Rani changed her grip on the brush. "We'll have to see what Sarah Jane says when she comes back. Do you think she meant what she said about having to burn all our clothes?" 

"She was joking," Clyde said, though he was by no means sure of that. 

"Remember to do under the rim. You missed a bit there." 

"I know, I know." Clyde angled his brush accordingly, and was rewarded with a further quantity of the noisome alien substance. "Actually, I think it's starting to look OK." 

Rani straightened again, and gave the gleaming white porcelain an appreciative look. "Yeah, that's not bad at all." 

"Except..." Clyde looked around at the bathroom's other fixtures and fittings, and then back at the lavatory. "I'm sure before all this started it was that avocado colour." 

"Like everything else in here, you mean?" Rani groaned. "Sarah Jane won't like this." 

"Don't worry." Clyde pulled off a glove and patted her on the shoulder. "What's the worst she can do?" 

Rani leaned wearily against the toilet bowl. "I really don't want to know."


End file.
